


Only Us

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: It's a cautionary tale where no one dies., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: A road trip singing session almost makes Roman almost crash the car.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Only Us

**Author's Note:**

> Oh shit. I left the description as "crash the car" for quite a bit. Oh shit. NO ONE DIES!!! NO CAR CRASHES!!! EVERYONE BE GOOD!!! JUST SOME GAY BOYS CHILLING IN A CAR!!! LIKE LESS THAN A FOOT APART BECAUSE THEY ARE GAY!!!!

"Hey Ro, how much longer till we get there?" Virgil asked not looking up from his phone.

They'd only been in the car for 2 of the 16 hours it takes to get from Florida to New York. 2 hours. _This is going to be a long drive._ Roman thought before answering his boyfriend's question.

"14 more hours, love."

Virgil set his phone down. "UGH!! THAT LONG!!!"

Roman laughed a little bit. "May I remind you that we're driving from Florida to New York?"

"Well, whoever decided to drive is an idiot."

Roman laughed again. "You decided to drive stormcloud." Roman would've loved to see Virgil's expression at that, but he couldn't take his eyes off the road or Virgil would freak out.

Virgil tried to move on from the fact that he'd just called himself an idiot. "Well, if we're stuck in this car for another 14 hours can we put on something other than this crap?" He gestured to the radio. Virgil was never one for pop music. Roman would much rather listen to musical theater soundtracks, and that's what he put on.

It was a long playlist that Roman had put on shuffle. The first song that came up was Meant To Be Yours.

Virgil's face lit up. Heathers had always been his favorite musical. Virgil didn't sing, Roman, however, being the extra bitch he was started singing at the top of his lungs. "You chucked me out like I was trash for that you should be dead. But! But! But! Then it hit me like a flash what if high school went away instead!" Virgil stared in awe at his boyfriend. Questioning how he was such a good singer.

Then came a mix of theater songs. However, the order that the shuffle put the songs in was so random. Virgil, being the conspiracy theorist that he was, kept trying to figure out "WHAT THE HELL IT WANTS FROM US!!" Every time another song would start playing Virgil would add on to the story that he'd come up with.

Roman was amused with every addition that each new song brought. After three hous the story went as follows:

(Cautionary Tale (Mean Girls) and Kindergarten Boyfriend (Heathers)) Be careful with love.

(You Will Be Found (DEH)) Even if you're not careful with love, and you get hurt, someone will see you and you'll be found.

(Be More Chill (Part 1.) (BMC)) Once found, be careful what you do and what friends you choose.

(Fight For Me (Heathers)) Also, you will meet someone who's beating the shit out of the people you hate.

(The Pants Song (BMC)) Also, in that moment please be wearing pants.

(Revenge Party (Mean Girls)) You then will invoke revenge on the people that were getting the shit beat out of them.

(I Love Play Rehearsal (BMC)) You will find this person to be incredibly adorable.

(Our Love Is God (Heathers)) You'll then fall in love with this person and go commit murder with them.

(All You Wanna Do (Six)) This person will be sexually attracted to you.

(World Burn (Mean Girls)) This person wants to watch the world burn.

(Two-Player Game (BMC)) This person will become one of your best friends.

(The Squip Enters (BMC)) You will meet another person who will be similar to the Squip.

(Someone Gets Hurt (Mean Girls)) The Squip person will hurt you.

(Heart Of Stone (Six)) The other person will break your heart.

(Someone Gets Hurt (Reprise) (Mean Girls)) You will tell these two people off.

(Lifeboat (Heathers)) Then you will fall into a deep depression.

(Be More Chill (Part 2) (BMC)) Your self-deprecation will get bad and the voices in your head will be very persuasive.

(Sexy (Mean Girls)) Karen Smith will bring you joy during this dark time.

(So Big/So Small (DEH)) You will start to lose more people close to you.

(I'd Rather Be Me (Mean Girls)) But then you will realize you'd rather be yourself then be with those people.

(To Break In A Glove (DEH)) You will learn that the hard and right way is the way that you should use.

(Do You Wanna Hang? (BMC)) You will be put in an uncomfortable situation and not be able to do anything.

(Ex-Wives (Six)) You will get a chance to start again and rewrite your history.

(Fearless (Mean Girls)) You will become fearless. You will no longer fear death.

(Requiem (DEH)) One of the first 2 people mentioned will die. You will refuse to grieve.

(Me Inside Of Me (Heathers)) You will have killed them. You then need to cover up your mistakes.

(Stop (Mean Girls)) Your conscious will tell you to stop doing murders.

(The Squip Song (BMC)) You will be offered a Squip and be in denial because it's BMC IRL. (Or you know, just like drugs.)

(Freeze Your Brain (Heathers)) You refuse the drugs and/or Squip and obtain a Slurpee addiction to combat your depression.

(Don't Lose Ur Head (Six)) You will begin to be "Sorry not sorry for what I said".

(Apex Predator (Mean Girls)) You will judge the most popular girl in school.

(Voices In My Head (BMC)) You will begin to accept the voices in your head and know that they are normal.

(Where Do You Belong (Mean Girls)) You will find a new home where you are accepted.

(No Way (Six)) You will refuse to be accepted by these people.

(Sincerely Me (DEH)) You will write emails to yourself and an imaginary pen pal.

(Get Down (Six)) You will be the "Queen" of your "Castle"

(What's Wrong With Me (Reprise) (Mean Girls)) You will question what's wrong with you.

Then it was time for a rest stop. A total of 3 hours had passed by that time. Both Roman and Virgil's sides aked from laughing as much as they did. Once they got out of the car Roman intertwined their fingers and swung their arms as they walked into the rest stop.

There was a McDonalds inside. They ordered and stood by the counter so then they could grab their food and leave.

While they were waiting, Virgil asked Roman "Hey Ro, how much money do you have?" Roman wasn't aware of where Virgil was going and said "I dunno. Like 10 bucks? Why?" Virgil was slightly offended by Roman not saying the line. I mean, you should only have to hear "Road work ahead? Uhh yeah. I sure hope it does." like 10 times to know that this person is going to keep making Vine references.

Anyways, Virgil ignored Roman missing the reference and said "Oh! You know what that means!" Roman sighed before putting on a very dramatic face and said: "I don't have enough money for chicken nugget."

Virgil smiled and intertwined their fingers again."I knew you would get it at some point." Roman smiled fondly at Virgil. "Why are you like this?"

Virgil leaned on Roman and told him "Oh come on!! You know you love me." Virgil didn't intend for it to be a Disney reference, but Roman took it that way."Do I know that? Yes. Yes, I do." They both laughed a little bit before they were interrupted by their order being called. They grabbed their food and went back to the car.

After they ate and threw out their trash, they began driving again. Virgil had forgotten the story that he'd come up with so he just moved on.

The song that came on first after they started driving again was More Than Survive from Be More Chill. Roman sang again (he sang just about every song that came on). Virgil smiled. He had always enjoyed Roman's singing. This whole time he had wanted to sing, but he didn't. He knew Roman wouldn't mind. He'd enjoy having an extra person to sing with.

Especially for duets.

Virgil smiled even brighter at the thought of the two of them singing something sassy like Apex Predator or just fun like Two-Player Game. But he didn't. He wasn't planning on singing either.

Well, I guess the best way to put it is keyword: planning.

The first piano notes that were the opening to Only Us from Dear Evan Hansen began to play. There had been an hour or two's worth of songs that came on between More Than Survive and Only Us. Roman had been wrapped up in his own world of miscellaneous theater songs. Virgil guessed that he was going to take both Zoe and Evan's parts, but he didn't care. Once Laura Dreyfuss began singing he did as well.

However, Virgil was very quiet, his voice barely above a whisper. "I don't need you to sell me on reasons to want you."

The next line he sang a little louder. But not loud enough for Roman to hear him. "I don't need you to search for the proof that I should."

The next few lines were just barely audible. "You don't have to convince me. You don't have to be scared your not enough. 'Cause what we got going, is good."

The next set of lines were only slightly more audible. "I don't need more reminders of all that's been broken. I don't need you to fix what I'd rather forget. Clear the slate and start over. Try to quiet the noises in your head. We can't compete with all that."

Virgil had a nice crescendo going and he didn't even realize until he was singing the chorus very loudly. "So what if it's us? What if it's us, and only us? And what came before won't count anymore or matter. Can we try that? What if it's you? And what if it's me? And what if that's all that we need it to be? And the rest of the world falls away. What do you say?" Roman had stopped singing Zoe's part once he heard Virgil.

He did come in with Evan's part though.

"I never thought there'd be someone like you, who would want me." Virgil smiled. "Well." Roman looked at Virgil using his peripheral vision as to not get lectured for not keeping his eyes on the road and how they could've died. "So I give you ten-thousand reasons to not let me go. But if you really see me if you like me for me and nothing else, well that's all that I've wanted for longer than you could possibly know."

Roman braced himself. He knew what was coming next. He was scared that once he started singing with Virgil that he'd crash the car.

"So it can be us. It can be us, and only us. And what came before won't count anymore or matter. We can try that."

Virgil smiled at Roman before coming back in and having the two of them sing together.

"It's not so impossible." Roman was starting to get convinced that he was going to crash the car. Virgil's voice was incredible. "Nobody else but the two of us here."

Virgil noticed Roman tensing up and intertwined their fingers. "'Cause you're saying it's possible."

"We can just watch the whole world disappear."

"Till you're the only one I still know how to see."

"It's just you and me."

"It'll be us. It'll be us and only us. And what came before won't count anymore!"

"We can try that! You and me! That's all that we need it to be! And the rest of the world falls away! And the rest of the world falls away. The world falls away. The world falls away."

"And it's only us."

God. What Roman would've given to kiss Virgil in that moment.

However, he'd made up his mind.

Next rest stop...

He'd kiss the fuck out of _his_ Emo Nightmare.


End file.
